Mixed
by kodachistwin
Summary: Kojima, a demon, well at least that's what you think, who is lost in time. Then, when she finds a human child named Rin, she goes out to help her. But will the one their looking for destroy their friendship? Inuyasha has lost Kagome in battle.
1. Rin

Chapter One

_Rin_

There was silence at the waterfall as Kojima looked down at the water. Where the hell was she? Somehow, she had come to a different land during the storm. Now, she had no idea where she was at. How would she get home? To her time and clan.

Growling, she sat down on the rock next to her and looked down at herself. She wore a black chocker, two single flame tatoos on her wrists, black wrapps around her chest that reached her belly button, shorts that were torn at the hems, a bow in her hand arrows on her back, and she wore boots up to her knees, not leather though.

When she heard the sound of a twig snape, her silver eyes quickly moved towards the sound next to her right arm. While her pointed ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing, her nose found the smell of a human child, a girl. Smiling weakly, she set down her bow and looked towards the child.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Her long black hair flowing into her face.

"Umm..." slowly the child appeard.

She had raggy black hair, soft brown eyes, and orange and white checker dress. She was adorable. And, she was dragging something behind her. When Kojima noticed it was a toad demon, she picked up her bow and amend a bow at its heart.

"NO! He's my friend." the child cried.

Setting down the bow, Kojima nodded.

"Of course he is. Now, what can I help you with?"

The child seemed to be lost for a moment, then she smiled with a missing tooth. That face was enough to make Kojima's heart sink and have her bent on her knees in front of the child.

"My name's Rin. I'm looking for Lord Sesshomaru."

"My name is Kojima. And I would be happy to help you find your Lord."

They smiled at one another again and Rin allowed Kojima to pick her up and place her toad friend over her shoulder. Kojima walked for a while until they reached a village. It was rather small, but it would be fine.

"Would you mind if I found you somewhere to eat at the moment?" she asked Rin.

When Rin smiled at the idea, Kojima nodded. Silently, she walked through the village at sunset. Soon, the sky would be dark and they needed a place to rest. When they came across an elderly woman with a bangage over her eye, Kojima smiled.

"Excuse me, can you help us? We're travelers looking for a place to eat and rest."

The woman looked over Kojima and her clothing, then at Rin, then at the toad on her shoulder. When the woman nodded, Kojima followed her inside a hut. While the woman fixed them some stew over a fire, Kojima fixed a place for them all to sleep.

"So, may I ask ye what ye are doing in my village?"

"We're just traveling through old woman. I'm helping the child, Rin, find her Lord."

"Eh, I see. Well, eat up and sleep well. I must go see to Inuyasha."

When the woman left, Rin and Kojima finished their food and went to sleep. Only knowing that tomorrow would come soon.


	2. Death

Chapter Two

_Death_

Inuyasha slowly sat down in front of the grave Kagome's mother had made for her. He still couldn't believe it had been one year since she had died. The pain was still fresh. And just before that he had lost Kikyo. What was this world coming to?

Punching the ground, Inuyasha stood and ran back to the well. He had no reason to come back now. He had lost her and shouldn't be showing his face to her family. It wasn't right.

Now, as he walked onto the wet grass of his own time and era, Inuyasha remembered the terrible day.

It had been one year ago, and the battle had been doing just the way they had planned. Naraku was one blow away from death, and when Kagome and himself struck him with their sharing weapons, her arrow and his sword, Naraku went down. But he had enough strength to slash Kagome with large claws, right through her heart. She died instintly.

And now, Inuyasha felt the stiff pain of the knowledge that he could have done something to make sure she hadn't died, but there was no point in it now. She was gone.

Now, as he remembered, Sango had had her first child, Nana, with Miroku. And, that mangy wolf had married Ayame and they were expecting pups soon.

Sighing, he jumped into the branch of his favorite tree and closed his eyes. The world would be a better place if he wasn't in it.


	3. Two Fighters

Chapter Three

_Two Killers_

"What the he-"

"Shh, Jaken be quiet. She's still sleeping." said Rin.

"I don't care! I have no clue as to who this woman is. For all we know, she could be a killer after our Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted the toad.

Kojima couldn't help but grin in her sleep. So, she was a killer out to get their Lord was it? Slowly, she raised her eyes and looked up into Rin's face.

"Kojima-chan!"

"Good morning Rin. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Find your Lord Sesshomaru." Kojima smiled.

Nodding, Rin stood up with Kojima and they walked out of the hut, leaving Jaken to run up behind them, growling at Kojima.

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he walked through the forest. He had been up all night last night looking for Rin and Jaken. Where the hell had they gone? He couldn't find their smell. But he did keep smelling some female demon. But she smelt like a dog and fire. Where did she come from?

Then, he saw something. He saw a woman walking. She had long black hair and wore strange clothes. And she held a bow and arrow. But all her arrows were black with red feathers. Who was she and why could he smell Rin on her. Then, he saw Rin and Jaken walking next to her.

"Rin, stop holding her hand. You don't know who she is." Jaken hissed in her ear.

"Yes I do, she's Kojima-chan. And don't tell me what to do Master Jaken."

"You brat." Jaken was about to hit Rin upside the head.

"I don't think so toad. You hurt her and I'll do much worse then your Lord can ever do." she growled over her shoulder.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked from behind them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin saw cheerfully and ran up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. How good to see you." Jaken said cheerfully as well, only Kojima tripped him before he could run up to Sesshomaru.

But before Rin reached Sesshomaru, she turned to look at Kojima. She was still smiling at her. And when she looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, she saw he was glaring at Kojima. Sighing, Rin bowed at Kojima.

"I'm glad you were able to help me Kojima-chan. I hope I can see you again."

"Me too Rin. Me too." And she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru didn't let Rin stop her. But he did noticed that before the woman was a step out of place, she had her arrow pointed right next to Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru looked next to him to see Jaken about to hit Rin, he noticed the fear in Jaken's eyes and saw the toad slowly step away.

"He may be your Lord, Jaken. But I hold your life in my hands. And I'll worn you one more time. If you dear harm a single hair on her head, you'll die. The same goes for you, Lord Sesshomaru." And she walked away towards the forest.


	4. Here we are again

Chapter Three

Here we are again

Kojima sighed to herself as she headed towards the mountains. She could smell wolves everywhere, and that was really working her nerves. She wasn't a wolf, and hated most of them. Mainly because what they had done to her younger brother, Sangjo. Growling, she pulled out her bow and arrow, pointed it towards the push infront of her.

"Who are you?"

"Nice to see you again too." hissed Sesshomaru.

"Hmm. Mixing your scent with that of the wolves. And I thought, since you were called Lord, you could do better then that." she smirked as she replaced her weapon.

"Don't flatter yourself mut. I know what you are." Sesshomaru stepped out of the bush and into the clearing.

"Oh really? What am I?"

"A demon. But not just one kind of demon. I'll bet one of your parents were dog,..." he sniffed the air, "and the other fire."

"What if you're wrong?" she growled back.

"I'm never wrong."

"And you're too damn cocky!" shouted someone from behind.

When Kojima looked over her shoulder, she saw a half breed jump over her head with a sword, heading for Sesshomaru. Quickly, defending the bastard dog demon, Kojima jumped in front of Sesshomaru and held out her bow. And, unbelieving to the half breed, it stopped his sword.

"What the hell?"

"It's called a barrier." she smirked, then caused the guy to fly off and land on his back.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would be so weak as to have a girl help you." he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I could tell right away that Sesshomaru could kill you. I've just had a boring day." Kojima smirked back, and cause the guy to frown.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be with that girl of yours?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Don't you talk about Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he went to kill Sesshomaru. This time, Sesshomaru used Toijin before Kojima could do anything.

"That's right, she's dead." Sesshomaru grinned, then went to slice Inuyasha.

But something stopped his sword. It went flying off and Sesshomaru saw that Kojima's fist was bleeding. When he glared at her, she smiled.

"You protect Rin. And I know you could kill this guy. But listen demon boy. This Inuyasha has obveously lost someone very close to him. And I know how the guy feels. So, how about you let him go for now?"

"How about you stay out of this?" growled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Fine. But Sesshomaru, if you kill him, I'll kill you." Kojima growled then walked away.

Growling, Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and pointed his Toijin at her throat.

"You would dare challenge me in such a way?"

Kojima could see inside those emotionless eyes. So, he thought he was being all big and bad because he knew how to remove all emotion? Well, he was in for it. She had said what she had meant. If he killed this Inuyasha, she would kill him. And, Jaken's life was in her hands if he ever harmed Rin.

And, at the thought of young Rin, she came out of the bushes and ran to stand next to Kojima.

"KOJIMA-CHAN!"


	5. What I was told

Chapter Four

_What I was told_

Kojima stormed off towards the forest with both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on her tail. When she looked over at them, she saw both of their faces.

"What do the two of you want?" she growled.

"Duh! Why are you so pissed? You stopped OUR fight remember?" hissed Inuyasha.

"Not my fault. You're dad made me promise the two of you wouldn't kill one another." she growled.

"What do you know of our father?" barked Sesshomaru.

"Easy, I lived with the guy till he met that fire demon chick. He was like my big brother. Then, he pulls this one on me. 'Watch them. Help them kill Naraku. I know this is much, but please, as a friend.' Grr. I'm killing him next time I see him."

"He's dead." said Sesshomaru coldly. (like he could be anything else)

"I know. But I know I'll see him again." she smirked over her shoulder.

"So, our old man wants you to help us kill Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, and that means the two of you have to stick with me. And no killing one another."

"KOJIMA-CHAN!" shouted Rin.

"Rin!" Kojima picked her up and placed Rin on her hip.

"How have you been?"

"Just fine. Master Jaken and I have been picking grass for Ai and Un."

"That's good. Guess what, you get to stay with me for a while. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha too."

"Really!" a wide grin crossed Rin's face.

"Yep. But we have to pick up supplies first. Inuyasha, you go get us some water from the stream. Sesshomaru, stay. You too Jaken. Rin, you and I will go get some food." Kojima smiled.

When Kojima and Rin made it back, they smiled happily as they loaded the supplies on the two headed dragon. Over her shoulder, Kojima could tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hated one another by the tension in the air.

Grinning, she put Rin on the dragon's back while she lead. The two dog demons walking on either side of the dragon, Jaken taking up the rear.

"Kojima, do you mind if I call you Ko-Chan?" asked Rin.

"Go right ahead. I like it." she smiled.

After that, the only conversation was between Rin and Kojima. It seemed, that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't talk much. Oh well, it didn't bother her any.


	6. Fluff

Chapter Five

_Fluff_

The night was here and Kojima and Rin were finishing eating the fishes they had caught. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, Jaken sleeping against the dragon, while Inuyasha rested in a tree.

"Rin, are you ready for bed?"

"Yes." Rin yawned.

Picking up Rin, Kojima sat down next to Sesshomaru. He looked at her coldly as she pulled out his tail and lied it on the ground for a pillow for the two of them.

When her head rested on the soft thing, she didn't know it was his tail, the end began to flick.

"Sesshomaru, your fluff is moving." Kojima said sleepily.

"It's my tail." he growled.

"Oh well." she smiled and closed her eyes.

Rin cuddled up close to Kojima, but only their heads touched. After a while, Kojima noticed Rin was finally asleep. But, something was teasing her nose.

When her eyes opened, they widened. Sesshomaru's tail was wrapped around her breast. Pushing it away, Kojima stood and walked in front of the (fake) sleeping Sesshomaru.

Then next thing that was heard was.

_Slap_

_BOOM_

_Groan_

Kojima fell asleep with Rin curled up next to her like a child of her own, only they were now sleeping on the dragon next to Jaken.

Before she fell asleep though, she heard the other demons.

"I feel for you bro."

Sesshomaru groaned as he looked up at his younger half brother.

"Yep, I hate women." hissed Sesshomaru.

Then, as an after thought crept into his mind, Sesshomaru grinned up at Inuyasha.

"But it was worth it."

Inuyasha fell from the tree.


	7. Sesshomarupicnic,Inuyashawhore house

Chapter Six

_Sesshomarupicnic_

_Inuyashawhore house_

The next morning Kojima woke up happily and helped Rin clean up her face and played with her while the two dog boys cleaned themselves as well.

Soon, they were off again. But when they made it to a very large town, Kojima smiled. Before they could enter though, she turned around and looked at them.

"Ok, I have an idea. Jaken, you take Rin up to that hill and Rin knows what to do. Sesshomaru, you go with them. When I come back I had better find you still there. Inuyasha, come with me." she grinned.

They angrily did what they were ordered and Kojima's evil mind was swimming with ideas. When she and Inuyasha reached a certain place, she didn't let him see what the sign said.

Walking inside, she talked with a man and he grinned up at Inuyasha. They walked until they were standing in front of a door and Kojima smiled at Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha. I'm going to give you this little baggy. Then, you're going in there. I'll be back to get you in two hours. Bye." she pushed him inside the room.

Within minutes Inuyasha was being covered with more the half a dozen half naked women. They all did what they were paid to do and Inuyasha was screaming for them to get away.

The last thing she heard before she walked away was.

"KOJIMA!….. Wait, don't take your clothes off….. Hey, leave my clothes on!"

Kojima reached Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken in minutes and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru glaring at her. He was leaning against a tree and wasn't relaxing against the shade.

"Do you always look so unhappy?" she asked as she walked in front of him.

Rin and Jaken were picking some berries not too far away and they were alone under the tree and Sesshomaru was sitting on a faded blue sheet.

Kojima was standing in front of Sesshomaru with her hip cocked to the side and her arms crossed. To Sesshomaru, she looked dangerous and delectable.

"I have no emotions. I was raised that way. Deal with it." he growled.

"Oh, so if someone tried to, I don't know, kiss you; you wouldn't show any emotion? You're that cold blooded?"

A dark spark showed in Sesshomaru's eyes and caused Kojima to smirked.

"Try it out for yourself."

Kojima didn't say anything as she lowered her body and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sesshomaru's arm shot out and pulled her onto his lap.

Desire speared her in the gut as her eyes popped open and she looked at him. His eyes were open, watching her. As his tongue entered her mouth, Kojima became hungry for more then food.

Her fingers plowed through his hair and pulled him closer. When a groan fell from Sesshomaru's lips, Kojima grinned and pulled away, sitting opposite him.

It took his eyes a minute to darken the emotions she knew was running through him, and that made her smile.

"Quite smiling." he growled, looking away from her.

"Don't pout. It's not like that meant anything." she said, mostly to herself.

But she knew she was wrong. Kojima knew she was getting unwanted emotions for the very demon she hated. Mainly because he wore the marks of the bitch who had stolen away the Great Dog Demon, her best friend.

After two hours of playing, eating, and picking on Sesshomaru, Kojima awaited the arrival of Inuyasha. She had said she was going to pick him up, but she had told the manager to bring Inuyasha to her.

As the sun began to set, she watched as three men carried a warn out body in a red kimono up the hill and set him in front of her. One of the men smiled at her and turned away with his men.

"What happened to Inuyasha Ko-Chan?" asked Rin.

"I'll tell you later. He's had a rough day." she smirked.

Looking over at Sesshomaru, she mouthed the words, "whore house."

"Inuyasha. You lucky little bastard. I had to deal with a picnic." hissed Sesshomaru.

"Better then what I had to do." he growled back.

Then, Kojima got a glare from both the brothers and caused her to fall over in a burst of laughter. She was holding her stomach as she clenched her eyes shut and tears fell.

Rin found it funny what she was doing and began to laugh as well. All-in-all, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a hell of a day.


	8. Sango's Child

Chapter Seven

_Sango's Child_

Kojima woke the next morning with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. She had no idea what the argument was about, but growled at them.

"Why don't the two of you shut up!"

Silence.

"If the two of you haven't noticed, you tick me off every time you fight. And I'm not a good morning person at the crack of dawn!"

More silence.

Growling, Kojima stormed off and didn't bother to look at them. As she neared a village, she didn't bother to stop or notice the people who were walking away from her.

Then, she spotted a child crying as it lay on a blue blanket. Pissed at the parents of this child, Kojima walked over and began to comfort the child.

"Hey, shh. Look, I'm here."

When Kojima picked up the child, she heard someone growl. Looking up, she saw a woman with a giant weapon held high over her head and a man standing next to her.

"This wouldn't be your child would it?" Kojima asked softly.

"Yes, that's our daughter." growled the woman.

"Names Kojima. And don't worry, I won't hurt her." Kojima nuzzled the child's neck.

When the adults talked to one another and now were sitting down, the smell of Inuyasha hit Kojima.

"Sit Inuyasha." she hissed, then turned when he pounded into the ground next to her.

"Wow." said Sango and Miroku.

"I thought it ended with Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Guess not." Miroku grinned weakly.

"Same goes for you Sesshomaru. Sit." hissed Kojima.

When Sesshomaru sat down, he noticed his brother pound into the ground once more. He shook his head regrettably.

"Sesshomaru, where are Jaken and Rin?" Kojima growled.

"Rin wanted to pick flowers. Jaken isn't to let her leave his sight."

Kojima said nothing as she propped up her knees and lied the baby girl so she could look up at Kojima. She smiled with the child began to laugh and pull at her hair.

"You seem really friendly for a demon. What kind are you?" asked Miroku.

"A little of this, and a little of that. I'm kind of a priestess as well. Guess that's why I can sat the word to Inuyasha and him fall into the ground."

"I agree… Kojima, would you mind walking with me. It's almost time to feed the baby."

Kojima smiled as she stood and walked away with Sango. Glaring over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

In other words, telling the to stay.


	9. sorry

Hey, I'm sorry about the chapters, The fourth one is suppose to say fouth, not third.


End file.
